Eres molesta
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Porque a Sasuke Uchiha no le tenían que preguntar si quería a Haruno Sakura, ya que esto era realmente obvio - porque tu no me quieres – molesta era la palabra perfecta para describir a esa chica, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan torpe?-


Espero que les guste….

/*-/*-/*-//*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*-/*/-*-/-/

Porque a Sasuke Uchiha no le tenían que preguntar si quería a Haruno Sakura, ya que esto era realmente obvio - porque tu no me quieres – molesta era la palabra perfecta para describir a esa chica, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan torpe?-

Eres molesta.

Porque será que Sakura Haruno era tan endemoniadamente molesta… No solo en ese día, si no en todos.

Le fastidiaba que los chicos se le quedaran viendo, en cualquier momento, que la miraran con esas ganas de arrancarle la ropa cada vez que la tenían enfrente… le fastidiaba.

Le molestaba su forma de llamarlo Sasuke- kun. Esa forma tan empalagosa y al mismo tiempo llena de timidez, lo sacaba de quicio…

Su cabello corto con olor a cereza le parecía tan…

Pero eso lo podía soportar, todo eso era solo un estupido capricho… pero lo que el chico no podía evitar, era que cuando la entrenadora de gimnasia la hacia quitarse su corta falda y ponerse los estupidez shorsitos y las camisetas ajustadas, lo hacia desear estar a solas con ella por una hora entera, quitándole la ajustada camiseta que la hacia lucir tan sexy…-

- Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué haces? – demonios!! ¿en que momento?...-

-Sakura… - la busco por todos lados pero no la encontró por ningún lado- ¿Dónde estas?

-aquí- la encontró a fuera del salón, en el cual se supone se habían quedado de ver, desde hace media hora- ¿esperaste mucho?... es que la entrenadora no me dejaba salir… - le molestaba la manera tan provocativa en el que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa…-

-mph… esta bien… no importa… -

- Ne? Sasuke ¿hoy también quieres… -se ruborizó- jugar?... es que hoy… no… no puedo… po… por…qu…e… la vez pasada… llegue… muy tarde…Sa…su…ke…kun – como le encantaba verla tartamudear-

- Sakura esta vez te llevare a casa mas temprano – maldición! Odiaba su manera de mirar, tan angelical y llena de amor… -

- Sa…es que… yo…no…

- vamos Sakura se hace tarde – el era el villano y no el príncipe azul que Sakura se merecía-

-espera… yo…- y el lo sabia, pero no era que el quisiera ser el villano, deseaba ser con toda su alma lo que Sakura merecía y necesitaba pero su estupido deseo de tenerla lo consumía-

- ¿tu que Sakura?

- yo no quiero jugar hoy – soltó de repente la hermosa chica, mirando hacia la salida de la escuela, como si estuviera pensando en una forma de escapar de el-

- ¿Por qué?

- porque tu no me quieres – molesta era la palabra perfecta para describir a esa chica, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan torpe?,- el chico resoplo- siempre era la misma historia, desde que habían empezado a salir, hasta cuando habían terminado por culpa de Sasuke, incluso Sasuke se sabia de memoria cada movimiento de los labios de la chica cuando pronunciaba esas palabras… que molesta era-

- claro que no – mintió-

-¿Por qué?

- me fastidias – odiaba ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas-

-me iré sola – le encantaba ver como fingía ser fuerte ante el… le fastidiaba que no demostrara lo mucho que la lastimaba, le fastidiaba que se fuera a consolar con Naruto a sus espaldas… le fastidiaba que no le gritara estupideces como las demás…-

- no, vendrás conmigo

- no, me iré sola

- no

- Sasuke, déjame, yo ya no te necesito, ya no te quiero – mentirosa, el chico sabia que le estaba mintiendo.. lo tenia claro… pero aun así no le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sakura y menos juntas-

- mentira

- sabes mejor que nadie que es verdad

- mentira – le susurro

- deja de torturarme Sasuke, si no puedes quererme no tiene sentido que yo lo haga – odiaba su forma dura de hablarle… pero lo que realmente odiaba era saber que nunca seria algo bueno para ella, ya que ni siquiera podía decirle lo que sentía por ella… por miedo a parecer débil-

- ¿Quién te dijo que no te quiero?

- ¡tu!, me lo dices cada vez que nos vemos y después vienes a buscarme –¿y si? Se volvía completamente idiota cuando Sakura hablaba de amor… la quería el lo sabia, pero ella no, y eso lo torturaba, no podía decírselo, no podía demostrárselo y no podía dejarla… la necesitaba –

- lo siento

- pero esto se acabo

- no

- yo saldré con mas chicos

- ¡ni se te ocurra! – grito, eso definitivamente no se lo permitiría-

- ¡Déjame! ¡ es mi vida!

- ¡Sakura, no seas idiota! – ¿como decirlo?, ¿Cómo decirle que nunca le permitiría tal cosa?, que jamás la dejaría irse con nadie mas, que jamás dejaría que ningún otro chico la tocara, que jamás…!nunca! la dejaría ir-

- ¡es mi vida! ¡¿y si soy idiota que?! ¡es mi problema! – por supuesto que no era solo su problema, ya que Sasuke había decidido que dentro del paquete de idiotez de Sakura también iba incluida la de el.

Tenia claro que todo el problema era culpa de el, por no demostrar sus sentimientos y por ser tan frió con la pelirrosa, pero al inicio pensó que eso no produciría problema alguno ya que Sakura se mostraba tan comprensiva y cariñosa, que había pensado que tal vez Sakura podía esperar lo suficiente como para que el superara sus complejos, estaba equivocado, Sakura se había hecho una idea equivocada sobre sus sentimientos, una idea que el aun no podía desmentir-

- también es el mió

- ¿el tuyo? ¡¿ de que maldita forma?! – estaba realmente enojada por toda la situación-

- porque tu y yo, vamos en el mismo paquete

- no existe el tu y yo

- Si alguien te llama, también a mi y si alguien me llama también te llama a ti –realmente creía eso, realmente creía que Sakura y el eran un solo paquete.

Desde que la había visto en su primer año le había llamado la atención y desde que Naruto se la había presentado se había enamorado de ella.

Pero aunque supiera perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella jamás se lo había dicho, ¡jamás!, ni una solo palabra de amor, ¡simplemente no podía! ¡no podía!-

- eso es mentira, Sasuke no se que ganas ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas ir? – porque no podía, porque su cuerpo, corazón y mente no se lo permitían-

- no quiero

- entiendo, solo soy un capricho

- tal vez – por supuesto que no-

- esto no tiene caso – ¿en que momento Sakura había dejado de llorar y se había enojado?-

- no, no tiene caso ¿podemos irnos? –la chica suspiro, derrotada, estaba conciente de que tal vez nunca escucharía algunas palabras de amor del chico que estaba delante de ella, pero aunque la lastimara la incertidumbre de no saber con certeza lo que el sentía por ella, no podía dejarlo ir.

Una parte de ella le rogaba que lo dejara, pero otra aun mayor le gritaba que se quedara con el, porque nadie mas que el, la haría sentirse tan enamorada y feliz…. Nadie mas que el la haría llorar tanto-

- ¿me llevaras… a casa temprano? – ahora Sakura había regresado a la normalidad, tan tímida como le gustaba-

- claro – suspiro de alivio, cada vez las peleas eran mas fuertes, esta vez en verdad había creído que Sakura lo dejaría… tal vez lo dejaría a la siguiente… tal vez solo le quedaban escasos maravillosos quince días con ella o menos…-

- ¿y esta vez…en donde… será?

- en mi casa, como siempre – no pensaba llevar a Sakura a ningún otro lugar que no fuera su casa –

- ahh - le abrió la puerta de su carro para que ella se pudiera subir y después el entro al carro… conduciendo y mirándola de vez en cuando-

- Sasuke… ¿tu realmente no me quieres verdad? – otra vez, con lo mismo… Sasuke volteo los ojos, ¿Por qué después de todo, que haría con una chica tan molesta, si no la quisiera?-

- Sakura ¿Cuántas novias he tenido antes?

- muchas – agacho la cabeza molesta-

- ¿y cuanto he durado con ellas?

- no mas de un mes

- ¿y cuanto llevo contigo?

- mas de tres años – la vio morderse el labio inferior y mover las manos ansiosa, ¿acaso esperaba una confesión después de tantos años?-

- Eres molesta

- mmm… ¿solo eso? – suspiro, tal vez no tenia que decirle exactamente que la amaba, tal vez por ahora solo bastaría con mandarle indirectas… para convertir esos 15 días en unos cuantos años más-

- Sakura ubícate, llevo tres años con la misma chica y no he salido con nadie mas, la llevo en mi carro, la dejo entrar a mi casa, cargo su mochila, paso casi el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo con ella… pero esa chica aun así piensa que estoy con ella solo por capricho…

- oh

- ¿Sakura en serio crees que estoy contigo solo por capricho?

- algo así

- no estaría con alguien tan molesta solo por capricho –con eso era suficiente, su corazón no soportaría mas de sus latidos y si seguía diciéndole lo que sentía lo mas probable era que se sonrojara, cosa que no permitiría-

- no soy tan molesta

- si lo eres, desde la punta de los pies hasta tu cabello

- te acusare con Naruto - ¡maldita sea! ¡como le molestaba el sonido de aquel nombre! ¡y mas con la voz de Sakura! ¡maldición!

- estupido Naruto, Sakura podrías dejar de hablar de Naruto

- ¿Por qué?, por lo menos el si me quiere - ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan molesta? ¡que Naruto la quería! ¡por dios! ¡El amor de Naruto era nada comparado con el que el sentía por ella!-

- Ese estupido no te quiere tanto como yo - ¡ups! ¡había hablado de más!

- ¿q…que…? – era demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas, el sonrojo ya estaba ardiendo en sus mejillas y en las de ella…-

- nada

-¿dime que dijiste?

- nada

- ¿dijiste que me querías? – el sonrojo aumento-

- no dije nada – mintió-

- si lo hiciste, dijiste que tu me querías más que Naruto

- yo no dije eso – estaba nervioso, ¿! Como demonios había podido decirle tal cosa?! ¡solo por celos!-

- si lo hiciste, te escuche – demonios ¡mucha presión! ¡iba a explotar! ¡¿Por qué Sakura tenia que verse tan endemoniadamente linda sonrojada y con brillito en los ojos?! ¡lo estaba volviendo loco! ¡loco!, se estaciono sin previo aviso enfrente de su casa –

- ¿y si lo dije, que?

- he? – la chica no esperaba esta contestación de parte de su novio, ya que esperaba que este lo negara hasta la muerte-

- ¿Qué pasa con eso Sakura? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te ame mas de lo que Naruto te quiere? – se mordió la lengua, sin querer se le había declarado… bueno se dijo a si mismo, tenia que suceder algún día-

- ¿Qué… te ame? – volvió a suspirar, eso era tan bochornoso-

- ¿en serio creías que no te quería?

- s…si

- pues ya ves que si – le dijo con los colores en la cara, intentando desviar la conversación- ahora podemos ir a jugar ¿Sakura? – pero la chica estaba en otro planeta… más bien estaba que no se la creía-

- creo que me voy a desmayar – el chico solo se hundió en su asiento queriendo que este se lo tragara, por eso mismo no quería decírselo, ahora se sentía patético he idiota… -

- no es la gran cosa

- si lo es… ahora todo cuadra

- eres molesta – tan molesta, pero eso realmente le gustaba… porque así era ella… porque si Sakura venia con un puñado de problemas el aceptaría el paquete sin dudar-

Fin.

.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*.-/*

.jaja

No hay mucho que decir jajaja si tienen dudas me avisan ok?

**Porque ni la tortuosa quemazón de la sangre en mi garganta, ni el delicioso olor que esta despedía combinada con el instinto asesino de un vampiro lograrían opacar el olor o sabor de mi pequeña Alice… porque ella era completa y totalmente inigualable ante mi corazón.**

Att Jazz

Frase mía jajajajaja.


End file.
